


The Boy Who Talks With Whales

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (CatsWithUnicorns)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: The Outsider forms a bond with the great leviathans of the deep.





	The Boy Who Talks With Whales

**Author's Note:**

> For my eldritch boyfriend.

A boy of fifteen sat alone in an alleyway. His only form of comfort an old rag, which he would wrap around himself to keep warm, or as warm as he could. People would walk by him, kick him, beat him and threw things at him. He wasn’t like other children. No, he was different. 

“Just a coin or two, please.” He begged. 

“Piss off, you filthy outcast!” a man spat at him. 

Every day was the same. He would venture out for something to eat at least, maybe it was a rotten piece of fruit or if he was extra lucky it was day old scrapes of food from the nobles, which was thrown out. Today was a good day. He’d managed to find a piece of brown, slightly mouldy bread. He tore out the bad parts and headed back to his spot, grabbing his rag to wrap around, he now sat eating. 

It wasn’t long before flakes of bread brought a group of rats to his feet. He smiled a little, breaking off a small piece and throwing it to them. All hungry as he was, the group fought over the small piece, each turning to look at him again with their beady little eyes.

“I have no more,” he told them, frowning slightly.

The rats moved over, one standing on its hind legs, looking at him as if searching. Another ran up and took a bite at his toe. 

“Ow,” he cried, pulling back his foot to rub.

The rats looked on knowing there was nothing more to be had and ran off. 

“I don’t like this place,” a woman was now heard.

“Shut it,” another snapped.

The pair moved in closer, one kicked a can near the young boy.

“What have we here,” the first smiled.

“Leave him. You know he’s that boy they all talk about.”

The first turned and glared at her friend. “Fine, leave him to the rats.”

They both laughed as they headed on their way again. 

“Another night,” he whispered to himself, laying down and closing his eyes. 

Someone abruptly woke him in the middle of the night, a drunk that had decided to trip over and blame him for it. He received a good beating for it, the man then stumbling off leaving him bleeding. He spat the blood from his mouth, wiping the blood from his nose on his rags. 

“I hate this,” he sniffled, letting himself cry. 

Something soft and soothing stopped him, making him look around. 

“That song, I’ve heard it before.”

He pulled himself weakly to his feet, dropping with the pain in his knee. He was just about to cry again, but the song in his head eased him. He half dragged himself out of the alleyway and over to the sands of the beach.

“Something beckons me,” he smiled, dropping onto the cool sand.

He buried his fingers in it, feeling the grittiness of it against his skin. He never much visited the beach, seen as people would take advantage of him being out in the open. Tonight though was different. He looked out to sea, seeing the waters ripple a little. 

His eyes widened in surprise as something ripped through the waters before splashing back down. He scrambled to move, but slipped on the sand. Water sprayed down on him, soaking him to the bone.

“Ah!” he moaned, shaking it from his clothes. 

The waters moved again, this time he could see what looked like a large rock rising from the water. He stood stunned by the massive thing. The song in his head was heard a loud now. He watched as the creature ducked under once again, its large tail smacking down hard on the water, splashing him again.

“I can hear all you say,” he smiled.

The whale answered in kind, giving off a soothing sound. He moved over to the water’s edge, slowly moving further in until he was swept away with the current. He laughed as he found himself upon the gentle giant of a creature. Shaking his soaking hair from his eyes, he looked down, feeling soft but tough thick skin.

“I wish I had skin as tough as yours,” he sighed, thinking back to the beating he received daily. 

The whale answered him again. Large flippers now propelled the beast easily through the waters, the boy, small as a rat atop of the creature. Another emerged from the deep, spraying him with water as the enormous tail made a large splash. Eventually they calmed, the boy laid upon the animal, stroking the thick skin. He wondered if she would actually feel it. 

“Please, take me with you.” He begged as the creature brought him back. 

He knew there was no way he would survive living with them, but anything was better than the life he was now living. He swam back to shore, looking back out to see the whales turn and head deep below the waters. Finding a spot on the rocks, he now curled up to sleep.

xXx

Awaking the next morning had him looking out to sea. There was no sign of the creatures not a sound nor sight of them.

“Please, don’t leave me.” He begged. 

It was no use. They were gone, just like his family. Hopping down off the rocks, he now headed back to the alley. He was in need of food once again.

“Is that him?” 

“Yes, the outcast.”

The boy turned, unable to run as one of the hooded figures took his arms.

“Bring him. He must endure the trails. If he really is the next god of the Void, then we must see to it that he spends little less time on this earth.”

“What?” he panicked. “What are you going to do to me? Let me go!”

“He’s an Outsider. We must send him on his way.”

“Praise the next god of the Void!” they all cheered.

The young boy could do nothing as they prepared him. First he was cleansed, then he was adorned with rings. The next was the worst part for he was tied down to a stone table, upon which they would sacrifice him. 

"Please!" he begged, unable to tear his eyes away from the man holding the dagger over him.

"Now!" the man shouted, as he quickly lowered the blade. 

The boy felt the cold sharp steel slice through his neck, warm blood spilled from him. There was no way for him to clutch it with his hands being tied down. He couldn't breath properly, warm blood seeped underneath him feeling sticky and wet against the clothes they had dressed him in. 

"Please, accept our sacrifice!" the man shouted up at the sky.

The young boy felt his body grow cold, his eyes were failing him, heart beating manically until it was deprived of blood, stopping it dead. He later awoke, standing from what seemed to be a floating platform in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to speak, but could only scream. He dropped to the floor, sobbing loudly.

"What have they done to me?"

A song filled his head again, making him look up to see the one and only whale he'd met before his death.

"You," he stared. "How?"

The whale floated overhead as if playing with him, sounds all around him as more joined him in the Void.

"You're connected to this place," he smiled. "Well at least I won't be lonely."


End file.
